


The Remaking of the World

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [67]
Category: Highlander, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A remade world waits somewhere for us." He sounds so certain, and Boromir has no reason to doubt the dwarven king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remaking of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Boromir, at the end of the world  
> Prompt: _I See Fire_ , from the Desolation of Smaug soundtrack; Flame  
> Alternate Universe: Immortals of Arda

They know the end is coming long before the flames reach them, standing defiant on the walls of their home. Their weapons are no longer swords and axes and bows, but chattering guns that spit silent light and great cannons that belch projectiles that shatter among their enemies to deliver death. No longer are their enemies orcs and dragons, not even Men who follow the banner of a Darkness that is the great Enemy.

Now their enemies are humans who cannot accept who and what they are, fear the nature of their homes, hidden by magic older than the world. And so they gather, those who remember the world before the world, standing proud and steady in the face of fear and darkness.

Thorin, flanked by his nephews and his Company, daring the changing world to destroy them when they cannot stop the magic. Cannot stop what he and his have built to carry their legacy away from a world tearing itself apart, and cannot travel aboard it.

Haldir, with his brothers and the guardians of the Greenwood and Imladris, working effortlessly in the amalgamation of magic and technology that is the creation of the dwarves they have not always counted as their friends.

Boromir, who had seen the first signs that the magic is unraveling, that the world might once more be remade, and pressed his friends for a way to leave, as humanity sought to leave a world they were steadily destroying.

And working beside him, mind still half-shattered and healing, Methos, the oldest of them all. The great survivor, the one who would fight the gods themselves for his life. Shedding friends who were born after the first remaking with an ease that makes them gape and protest, as if that would change him.

"This is not my world," Methos had said simply to the most persistent of them, his expression the same faintly mocking one that Boromir remembers from countless years in the great barrens of Harad, or the deep forests of the furthest south. "You are not my kind."

Thorin had closed the gates of Erebor soon after that encounter, standing upon the new-raised heights of the mountains that cradled their beloved home in their depths. Defending his home as the magic hiding it unravels, as his kith and kin build the great ship that will take those who cannot die into the stars, and cradle new life for those who return again and again.

"A remade world waits somewhere for us." He sounds so certain, and Boromir has no reason to doubt the dwarven king. As there are things which he can know and do that they cannot, so there are such reserved for them. The Making of the World, and it's Remaking. Ragnarok, and here they will watch it again.

Haldir is at the controls when the flames begin to scorch the great gates of the mountain, and the dwarves must work to free the ship for its flight. They will die together in flames for the sake of a new life, and a new world.

"We travel the straight road." Haldir lips twitch in amusement. "Though it is not the road to Aman. We are still barred the uttermost west."

It is not because of the defiance of the elves who travel aboard the ship, nor because it carries Boromir and Methos, that they are not allowed that journey. It is not even because they will have dwarves aboard again.

"What need have we for the Undying Lands of the west?" Boromir braces himself against the rail that overlooks the banks of controls, knowing that he will only get in the way if he tries to help now. "We have each other, and the world we shall find at the end of this road."

The roof of the mountains is shattered by the might of the dwarves, and the ship rises on a column of fire born of magic freed from all bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin and his company will be fine. And even have a chance at bodies that are dwarven again, once the ship is out past the influence of Earth. I have a beginning of a story set at the end of the journey, in fact, though it's not at all ready to be posted.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under a Burning Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467850) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri)




End file.
